


Slide, like you're coming my way

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [13]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fluff, Future Fic, Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: È un afoso pomeriggio estivo e Norioji Inoue si è recato a casa del suo amico Ichigo per riportargli dei manga. Una parola tira l'altra e, dopo un tè freddo per sconfiggere l'afa di una stanza senza condizionatore, il discorso potrebbe deviare su ben altri e ancor più piacevoli argomenti.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, signore e signori, vi porto il frutto della mia ultima follia, una bella gender bender! e_e9 È una IchiHime con Orihime uomo. A tal proposito, da maschio non poteva certo chiamarsi Orihime, così ho optato per una maschilizzazione del suo nome: "oji" significa "principe" in giapponese e "nori" è una delle letture per il kanji di "Ori". Sono molto soddisfatta di questa shottina, mi è venuto naturalissimo scriverla, questi due se ne sono andati praticamente per i fatti loro, sono uan donna molto contenta, srsly. *-* Per quanto riguarda il resto--- Boh, non so cosa dirvi, Orihime maschio dev'essere un gran pezzo di gnocco e Ichigo è un ragazzaccio. e-e E dedico questa mia ultima fatica a **himawari** che giusto ieri ha passato alla grande un altro esame, go go go, ma'am! :alza braccia al cielo:
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #060.Estate  
>  **Prompt p0rn-fest:** Di pomeriggi estivi e camere con le tapparelle abbassate

_Since the beginning of time_   
_Put your hand in mine_   
_Come along and you'll find_   
_It's the perfect crime_   
_**{Men in love | The Gossip}** _

«Grazie, Kurosaki».

Norioji sorride e accetta il bicchiere di tè freddo che l’amico gli offre. Il vetro è gelido sotto la punta delle dita e trasuda minuscole goccioline di condensa che rendono la presa incerta, come se non lo fosse già di suo. Non è colpa di Ichigo ma la sua presenza gli mette sempre un filo d’agitazione addosso, anche ora che dovrebbe ormai esserci abituato.

«Lo so che non si vede niente così ma fa caldissimo e il Vecchio ancora non si è deciso a far riparare il maledetto condizionatore!».

Il ragazzo indica la finestra oltre il suo letto con un gesto scocciato: le tapparelle sono abbassate e dalle intercapedini filtra la luce del sole, così forte da illuminare la penombra di un chiarore soffuso, rendendo ancora più torpida l’atmosfera greve e appiccicosa della camera.

Norioji scuote la testa in un gesto noncurante, come a significare che un po’ di calura estiva – per quanto siano le tre del pomeriggio e per quanto il sole batta così forte da cuocere tutto ciò che illumina – è sopportabilissima, soprattutto se è l’unico prezzo da pagare per stargli accanto.

L’amico si siede a terra al suo fianco e appoggia la schiena contro l’armadio, sorseggiando il suo bicchiere di tè con la solita aria accigliata e un mucchio di pensieri più o meno rilevanti che gli vorticano per la testa. Norioji lo osserva di sottecchi, impegnandosi a non spezzare la fragile quiete che aleggia su di loro, tanto che prende inconsciamente a bere seguendo il suo stesso ritmo e, ogni volta che si fermano, non c’è suono che aleggi nell’aria, a parte il frinire lontano delle cicale che s’insinua nella trama del silenzio come un ricamo sottile ed elegante.

«Comunque era simpatico quel manga che mi hai prestato» dice a un certo punto, tanto per iniziare un discorso qualsiasi.

«Tu dici? Secondo me c’erano troppi combattimenti» si limita a replicare Ichigo, fissando l’ombra davanti a sé con sguardo innaturalmente vago.

Norioji gli rivolge un sorriso amaro, ben intuendo dove vada a parare il senso del discorso. Lo Shinigami dai capelli arancioni è stanco, mortalmente stanco, è un fatto inciso in profondità nelle occhiaie che gli segnano il bel volto orgoglioso, nelle sopracciglia innaturalmente più accigliate del solito, nel suo corpo che ormai sembra essere fatto solo di nervi, ossa e reazioni improvvise.

Solleva una mano – e le mani di Norioji sono grandi e forti, anche più di quelle di Ichigo – e gliela poggia su una spalla, come a volergli trasmettere il suo calore e la sua energia. Fosse per lui gliela darebbe anche tutta, può soltanto immaginare quanto sia dura portarsi addosso la responsabilità di un conflitto lungo e doloroso che infesta le loro vite da più di tre anni. Tre anni in cui sono cambiate tante cose nelle loro vite, nel loro carattere, nei loro rapporti.

Tre anni che dovrebbero essere dannati, per quanto li hanno segnati, e che pure Norioji si costringe vergognosamente a benedire, perché senza di essi tutto ciò che ha costruito con Ichigo non sarebbe mai esistito o forse non sarebbe esistito così presto.

Al suo tocco il ragazzo sbuffa, riscuotendosi dallo stato di trance in cui sembra sprofondato, e inclina la testa di lato, poggiandogli una tempia sulla spalla nuda e spigolosa. Fa troppo caldo e anche Norioji s’è adeguato, presentandosi a casa sua con una canotta verde e un paio di bermuda di cotone color kaki che per cinque, brevissimi secondi hanno quasi fatto dimenticare a Ichigo il motivo ufficiale per cui lo ha invitato. Doveva soltanto riportargli dei manga – in teoria non avrebbe bisogno di inventarsi scuse per vederlo – e stare un po’ in sua compagnia, tutto qui. In pratica il suo stomaco ha fatto una doppia capriola all’indietro quando ha trovato quel paio di occhi ambrati e troppo grandi per essere quelli di un uomo ad attenderlo proprio dietro la porta d’ingresso.

Ha un disperato bisogno della sua vicinanza, più ancora che di quella degli altri suoi amici. Gli sono tutti cari ma con Norioji… con Norioji è diverso, la sua capacità di sostenerlo e infondergli coraggio è un bene prezioso che non si può trovare in nessun altro.

« _Lui_ … si è fatto più insistente del solito?» lo interroga circospetto, lasciando che il suo braccio gli cinga le spalle ma pianissimo, perché Kurosaki non debba sentirsi importunato. Ichigo però si rilassa completamente nella sua presa, chiudendo gli occhi e sostando in silenzio contro di lui, mentre sceglie accuratamente le parole da pronunciare.

«No, ormai riesco a controllarlo abbastanza bene, soprattutto da quando io e te… beh, insomma, comunque no».

Ichigo glissa e Norioji stringe impercettibilmente la presa, annuendo più a se stesso che a lui. Ha capito benissimo a cosa si sta riferendo, conosce abbastanza bene il suo modo di esitare su certi argomenti, non perché gli ripugnino ma perché sono per lui totalmente nuovi e spesso difficili da gestire. Dategli un combattimento e Ichigo Kurosaki saprà adattarvisi con molta più rapidità degli altri; mettetelo di fronte a problemi di natura sentimentale e lo vedrete incespicare come il più ingenuo dei ragazzini alla prima cotta.

Norioji lo sa bene, lo capisce, si sente altrettanto stupido e impacciato quando ha a che fare con lui ma è un disagio che supera testardamente, guidato dal solo pensiero di continuare a stargli accanto ed essere per lui non un peso ma qualcuno di cui potersi fidare.

«Ti senti stanco?» indaga con discrezione e preme una guancia contro i suoi capelli ispidi e arancioni, ispirando involontariamente il suo profumo. Potrebbe impazzire per quell’odore, deve fare uno sforzo immane su se stesso per impedirsi di assecondare l’impulso di saltargli addosso prima di subito. Perché il suo affetto per Kurosaki lo deve rendere sempre così… debole?

«Non dovrei» sbuffa Ichigo e Norioji non ha bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che sta aggrottando le sopracciglia all’inverosimile e, se continua così, si accartoccerà letteralmente la faccia.

«Invece sì. È normale, Kurosaki, sei umano, ti stanchi anche tu e fai sempre così tanto per noi, che avresti diritto a un po’ di riposo».

Non vorrebbe ma il suo tono suona più duro del solito. Non gli piace quando l’amico si crocifigge così, anche per la più insignificante delle debolezze. Certe volte ha l’impressione che desideri consumarsi a furia di combattere e proteggerli ed è un pensiero che lo disturba non poco. Non può immaginare un mondo senza di lui, non più, non ne ha la forza. E non gli sembra giusto che si sacrifichi per tutti quanti, ognuno di loro deve fare la sua parte per aiutarlo.

«Umpf… non ti ho neanche ringraziato per ieri» borbotta Ichigo alla fine, cambiando argomento. Norioji è una delle persone più pacifiche che conosca ma, quando si entra in quel tipo di argomenti, diventa un pizzico _intransigente_.

«Non ce n’è bisogno, era il minimo che potessi fare» si schermisce il ragazzo e scuote il capo, strusciando la guancia contro i suoi capelli. Vorrebbe essere più forte. Vorrebbe non essere così buono da ritrovarsi incapace di possedere una forza d’impatto sufficiente a ferire gli altri ma non gli è possibile. Come uomo dovrebbe sentirsi quasi privato di una qualità fondamentale ma Ichigo gli ricorda testardamente che ognuno contribuisce alla causa con quello che ha e che il suo potere di negazione degli eventi è ben più utile di tutto il potenziale che può mettere lui in campo con la sua Zanpakutō.

«Non era il minimo, hai rischiato di farti ammazzare per metterti in mezzo allo scontro. Non voglio che nessuno di voi ci lasci le penne per aiutarmi… non voglio che _tu_ ti faccia del male. Non farlo mai più».

Ichigo digrigna i denti – la mandibola è ridotta a una linea dura e tesa – sferzato con violenza dal pensiero di salvarsi a costo di perdere l’amico. Nessuno dovrebbe morire per lui. Mai più.

Ma Norioji è testardo e, se normalmente non lo contraddice mai, in questo caso non ha intenzione di cedere terreno. Stringe il pugno della mano libera e fissa a sua volta le tapparelle prima di rispondere.

«Non posso promettertelo. Non voglio perderti, Kurosaki, non se posso fare qualcosa per salvarti».

«Sei testardo».

«Lo so» e sembra quasi voglia aggiungere uno “scusa” ma si trattiene all’ultimo secondo, perché a Ichigo non piace quando chiede perdono persino per aver semplicemente espresso la sua opinione in merito.

Ichigo aggrotta ancora una volta le sopracciglia, incerto sulla possibilità di proseguire il discorso. Quando vuole sa essere molto ostinato, potrebbe benissimo insistere per ore e ore ma Norioji è imbattibile in quel campo. Il sentimento che lo lega a lui è così forte da dargli il coraggio necessario a contraddirlo con terribile pacatezza, un particolare che lo lusinga colpevolmente, perché sentirsi tanto importante per qualcuno è sempre una sensazione assai piacevole.

La discussione cade nel vuoto e Ichigo riprende a sorseggiare il suo tè. Così fa pure Norioji e i successivi minuti si spendono a difendersi dal caldo opprimente che pesa sul petto e sulle spalle, stretti l’uno all’altro e perfettamente immobili, tanto vicini che ogni sussulto dell’uno si ripercuote immediatamente sull’altro.

«Sei nervoso? C’è qualcosa che non va?» esclama il ragazzo dai capelli castani all’improvviso, avvertendo nettamente il battito del cuore dell’amico accelerare bruscamente sotto il tocco delle sue dita e della sua guancia.

«No, è che sono un cretino» si spiega brevemente Ichigo, passandosi una mano fra i capelli e spettinandoli contro il palmo sudato. Basta il solo pensiero di ciò che si appresta a fare a renderlo euforico, a tratti isterico. Si sente un imbecille ad emozionarsi così tanto per un gesto ormai usuale fra loro ma l’imbarazzo e il timore di far cosa sgradita sono sempre forti.

«Kurosaki… non sei un cretino…».

Norioji si volta, per la fortuna di entrambi, e fa appena in tempo a ritrovarsi il viso di Ichigo a poca distanza dal suo. Lo sta fissando e gli viene da arrossire terribilmente quando incrocia lo sguardo di quelle due iridi castane così malinconiche da spezzargli il cuore. Prima che possa dire altro, però, l’amico s’è già sporto e ha premuto le labbra contro le sue in un bacio testardo e impacciato, che ci mette più di qualche secondo prima di sciogliersi in qualcosa di più completo.

Intanto Norioji s’è chinato verso di lui e lo ha stretto in un abbraccio lento e guardingo, che aggiunge calore a quello già presente nella stanza ma non soffoca ed è solo piacevole.

Ichigo non sa quando è cominciato, in che momento esattamente Norioji Inoue ha smesso di essere per lui soltanto un amico ed è diventato _qualcosa di più_. Ricorda però perfettamente l’istante in cui se lo sono confidati entrambi, la sorpresa nei loro occhi quando hanno appreso che l’altro ricambiava nella stessa, identica misura un sentimento che sembrava sbocciato per restare unilaterale.

Sono passati quattro mesi da quel giorno e il loro rapporto si è evoluto così velocemente e tanto radicalmente che lo Shinigami non può fare a meno di essere tormentato da mille dubbi. Norioji è un uomo, esattamente come lui, si suppone che la loro amicizia restasse un fatto puramente platonico, fatto di abbracci ma fraterni, fatto di aiuto, di sostegno, di affetto ma… i baci, gli abbracci e tutto ciò che ne consegue cosa c’entrano? Il desiderio violento ed egoista di averlo tutto per sé, solo per sé, è morboso e niente ha a che vedere con il rapporto che lo lega a tutti gli altri suoi amici.

Per Norioji non è così. Per lui non ci sono mai stati dubbi. Ha sempre amato troppo Ichigo Kurosaki per potersi ingannare, è qualcosa che non gli è mai riuscito di reprimere. Non ha mai contato molto il fatto che fossero maschi entrambi. Però poteva contare per l’amico, ha taciuto per tanto, troppo tempo proprio al fine di non spaventarlo. Eppure alla fine lo Shinigami si è accorto di quel sentimento fortissimo, ha cominciato a sospettare e forse è per questo che è rimasto un po’ meno sorpreso del previsto quando l’amico ha fatto la sua mossa.

Strano a dirsi ma pur con tutta la timidezza che si porta dietro, è stato Norioji il primo a farsi avanti. Doveva essere stata colpa della battaglia appena terminata: il terrore di perderlo, quel vicolo in cui rifugiarsi – finalmente salvi ma soli – l’adrenalina che ancora strizzava il cuore, tutte quelle cose messe assieme e mischiate fra loro lo avevano reso disperato e intraprendente al punto giusto. Era stato così che un semplice abbraccio, dato per assicurarsi che stesse bene, si era trasformato in altro.

Norioji non aveva mai smesso di scusarsi per quel bacio dato quasi a tradimento per giorni e giorni, finché Ichigo stesso non lo aveva pregato di piantarla. Aveva rimuginato per parecchio tempo – anche troppo, provava rimorso all’idea di aver lasciato Inoue sulle spine così a lungo – ma alla fine l’unica conclusione sensata gli era sembrata una sola: andava bene anche così.

Andava bene che fossero anche più che semplici amici. Andava bene anche che i loro compagni se ne accorgessero – avevano saputo essere discreti e non intromettersi – e andava bene anche che le effusioni potessero non essere poi così innocenti. Tutto andava bene purché restassero insieme e la sua compagnia non gli mancasse mai.

E poi gli piace. Si vergogna come un ladro anche solo a pensarlo ma ogni tocco e ogni carezza e ogni bacio di Norioji gli piacciono, tantissimo, e si rivelano una delle poche cose capaci di placare la solitudine e l’ansia che gli montano in petto. Si è scoperto più possessivo nei suoi confronti di quanto non vorrebbe ma l’amico non si sottrae mai alla sua ricerca di contatto. Inoue desidera stargli vicino quanto lo desidera lui.

«Kurosaki…» in un sospiro strozzato Norioji si ritrova a scivolare di schiena contro l’armadio fino a finire a terra, Ichigo che si spinge contro il suo corpo e si aggrappa alle sue spalle mentre nella caduta urtano uno dei due bicchieri, che rotola sul pavimento lontano da loro e per fortuna è vuoto, così non ci sarà nessun disastro da pulire, dopo.

«Casa mia è vuota… fino a domani mattina…» si giustifica il ragazzo precipitosamente, staccandosi e lasciandogli il tempo di riprendere fiato. Si appoggia ai gomiti e resta sospeso sul suo corpo, fissando il suo volto arrossato dall’imbarazzo mentre si richiama mentalmente per essere stato così impulsivo. Non va bene, non è così che deve comportarsi, lui non…

… Non importa, perché Inoue gli circonda la nuca con una mano e lo invita ad avvicinarsi di nuovo, senza parole, perché non ce n’è alcun bisogno. Non importa perché sono già di nuovo appiccicati l’uno all’altro, stretti in un contatto febbrile che si trasforma presto in un abbraccio. Le sue labbra sono dolci, sanno ancora del tè alla pesca che gli ha offerto, e la sua lingua lo accarezza gentile, senza ingombrarlo, sfiora la sua e ci gioca. Ichigo gli si stende completamente addosso, ignora la calura opprimente e il fatto che si trovino sul parquet della stanza. Ci vuole un attimo per dimenticarsi anche della mancanza di aria condizionata, è tutto superfluo in confronto alle braccia forti di Norioji che lo circondano e lo stringono.

I suoi abbracci non hanno nulla di possessivo, gli riempiono solamente il cuore e spazzano via ogni traccia di solitudine. I suoi baci non sono invadenti ma discreti e timidi proprio come lui e il suo corpo è così sensibile che Ichigo passerebbe le ore a toccarlo e sollecitarlo e bearsi delle sue reazioni.

Le dita di Norioji scorrono lungo la schiena, scavalcano il tessuto della maglietta e poi risalgono contandogli le vertebre una dopo l’altra e Ichigo fa scendere la bocca lungo il mento e poi sul collo, lo bacia e sente il pomo d’Adamo sussultare sotto le sue labbra quando le schiude e gli lambisce la pelle una lappata dopo l’altra.

Le mosse dello Shinigami gli fanno venire la pelle d’oca, Norioji rabbrividisce e gli accarezza i capelli, spingendogli appena la testa contro il collo, torturandogli la schiena con tocchi lievi ed estenuanti, mentre lo sente strusciarsi insistentemente con colpi del bacino ritmici e continui. Ichigo ha un inesauribile bisogno di sfogare tutta l’energia fisica repressa che si porta dentro e lui si è ormai abituato a considerare anche il sesso come un modo di aiutarlo ad allentare la pressione.

Sarebbe ipocrita però se dicesse che non ricava piacere da un’attività simile. Fare l’amore con Kurosaki è bello e soddisfacente, sono così vicini che può sentire tutto di lui, anche il sospiro più sfuggente o il battito mancato del suo cuore.

«Kurosaki…» sospira all’improvviso a uno sfregamento più profondo inguine contro inguine, la patta dei pantaloni che preme già fastidiosamente contro la pelle tesa.

«Norioji… no…».

Inoue sussulta, non sa se perché il suo nome, pronunciato dalla voce affannata di Ichigo, suoni assurdamente sensuale o perché quel “no” lo raggeli, come se si fosse appena macchiato di qualche sporco crimine.

Lo Shinigami si sorregge sui gomiti e gli lancia un’occhiata intensa, che lo fa deglutire a vuoto mentre prova a cercare la colpa di cui è sicuramente responsabile.

«Smettila di usare il mio cognome… non ha senso…».

«Kurosaki… p-però io…».

Norioji deglutisce ancora, il pomo d’Adamo che accompagna il rumore secco che si propaga nell’atmosfera umida della stanza, e prova a ribattere che non ce la fa, che è una questione di rispetto, che si vergogna troppo di usare il suo bellissimo nome ma due occhi castani e malinconici lo scrutano e lui non ha cuore di contraddirli.

«V- va… va bene, Kur… err… Ich…» reprime un singhiozzo e strizza le palpebre, prima di contare fino a dieci e provare a scandire a perfezione quel nome che gli s’incaglia fra le corde vocali anche solo a immaginarne il suono.

«Va bene… _Ichigo_ …».

A Ichigo sfugge un mezzo sorriso mentre vede l’amico balbettare sotto di lui, lo sguardo ambrato che schizza da un lato all’altro della stanza in un moto ansioso, e gli scompiglia i corti e sottili capelli castani nel tentativo di scrollarlo e fargli coraggio. In fondo avrebbe tutto il diritto di chiamarlo anche con qualche nomignolo stupido, se lo volesse, e poi lui non desidera tutto quell’ossequio nei suoi confronti. Sono amici, sono uguali, devono trattarsi come tali.

«Fa caldo… eh?».

Stavolta tocca a lui sentirsi in imbarazzo mentre avanza una proposta tutt’altro che innocente. Sì che fa caldo, è pieno Agosto e fuori si diventa polvere a stare troppo tempo sotto il sole, la sua stanza è un forno e loro sono già accaldati senza bisogno di aiuti esterni e se il compagno non si sfila quella canotta, lui giura che dovrà strappargliela, perché gli riesce intollerabile osservarlo con ancora tutti i vestiti indosso.

«Mh… s-sì… fa molto… molto caldo, in effetti…».

Non c’è ulteriore necessità di parole e spiegazioni, si limitano entrambi a sfilarsi le magliette di tacito accordo e, come al solito, comincia Ichigo. A Norioji manca il fiato mentre osserva il torso nudo del ragazzo e si ritrova a lasciar scorrere i polpastrelli sul rilievo delle sue costole. È diventato così magro che ha paura di vederlo spezzarsi, se lo accarezza troppo forte. Invece il sangue scorre forte e sicuro sotto i palmi delle sue mani, i muscoli sussultano e reagiscono al suo tocco, è vivo, è al sicuro, è fra le sue braccia e lui non vorrebbe lasciarlo uscire da quella stanza mai più. Sa che non è possibile, può solo godere della sua compagnia in quegli attimi preziosi che riescono a concedersi lontano da ogni preoccupazione.

E poi Ichigo si china su di lui, gli stringe i fianchi fra le mani e struscia una guancia contro la sua. Norioji butta la testa all’indietro sospirando pesantemente, devastato dall’onda di adrenalina che lo assale nel contatto con la pelle sudata e nuda del suo petto, e si aggrappa alle sue spalle, cercando di stringersi oltre l’inverosimile al suo corpo.

Le sue mani si arrampicano, circospette, lungo il bordo dei bermuda, raggiungono il bottone, lo sganciano e abbassano la cerniera, liberandolo finalmente da un ingombro diventato ormai insopportabile. È ancora più liberatorio il momento in cui scavalca l’elastico dei boxer e lo stringe. A Norioji scappa un rantolo sfilato fra i denti mentre il cuore comincia a battere troppo veloce e il palmo di Ichigo lo sfrega, a lungo e a fondo, quasi uccidendolo.

Ci mette più di qualche secondo a ricordarsi che non è solo, che anche lui deve fare qualcosa, non è giusto che sia l’unico a divertirsi. Le sue dita indugiano con molta più incertezza lungo gli addominali tesi dell’amico, lo accarezzano disegnando spirali e volute sulla pelle che rimandano l’inevitabile ma contribuiscono a rendere l’altro notevolmente impaziente. Lo vede rabbrividire e inarcare la schiena, dopo essersi tirato indietro per lasciargli l’agio di muoversi, quando finalmente manomette la chiusura dei suoi jeans e gli scopre la pelle un centimetro dopo l’altro, senza riuscire a staccargli gli occhi di dosso – e si vergogna tantissimo per questo.

Ichigo lo guarda, le sue iridi castane lo mettono in agitazione perché sembra stia osservando la cosa più bella che abbia mai avuto davanti. Norioji non si stima molto, ha sempre creduto che il suo corpo fosse troppo grande, troppo goffo, troppo muscoloso ma quando lo sguardo del ragazzo si posa su di lui, ogni percezione distorta crolla. Si sente quasi… fiero di se stesso, gli piace l’ammirazione e il desiderio che vede crescere sul volto dell’altro, il modo in cui la sua mano libera indugi sul suo petto e sulla sua pancia, come a voler memorizzare sotto le dita ogni muscolo di cui è fatto.

Ma c’è qualcosa di infinitamente più bello in quella stanza ed è proprio Ichigo, che lo sovrasta nella penombra, che si muove sudato e impetuoso sopra di lui e gli fa venire l’acquolina in bocca, tanto che solleva la mano libera e gli accarezza una guancia, godendosi il contatto della sua pelle contro il palmo. Ichigo volta un po’ la testa e gli sfiora le dita in punta di labbra, prima di prendergli l’indice e il medio in bocca e Norioji non ha bisogno di altre parole per capire dove vogliano andare a parare tutte quelle manovre. Si lascia leccare, piano e con testarda precisione, lascia che la sua lingua gli impregni la pelle di saliva in un gesto allusivo che spedisce una scarica d’adrenalina dritta verso il basso, fulminandolo lì dove la stretta salda del ragazzo gli sta già facendo perdere la testa.

Quando finalmente le sue dita sono libere di vagare giù per la sua schiena, Ichigo si china in avanti, puntellandosi sulle ginocchia e su un gomito, posato a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa, e solleva i fianchi verso l’alto, lasciandosi sfiorare una natica già mezza scoperta. Il dito medio di Norioji lo tocca con estrema circospezione, timidissimo, prima di accennare appena a penetrarlo in un affondo lento che gli strappa una strana smorfia concentrata.

«Ti sto… ti sto facendo male… Ichigo?».

Il terrore di poterlo ferire, anche solo inconsapevolmente, lo assale puntualmente ma Ichigo scuote la testa e deforma la bocca in un ghigno tirato, invitandolo a continuare con un cenno del capo. Ignora il fastidio di quella prima intrusione, lascia che il ragazzo continui a manipolarlo e lui continua a sua volta a farlo, seppur lentamente per adattarsi meglio alle sue mosse. È quando le dita diventano due e cominciano a scivolare in profondità, strusciandosi con gesti più sicuri e più pieni che il primo barlume di piacere si affaccia nella sua mente. L’eccitazione come una scarica elettrica fortissima e improvvisa si propaga dalla punta dei polpastrelli di Norioji e gli raggiunge ogni singola terminazione nervosa, incendiandola all’istante.

Ne vuole ancora ma si vergogna a chiederglielo e si limita a spingersi contro la sua mano fino a scontrarsi inavvertitamente contro il suo inguine ed è a quel punto che anche l’amico si fa meno esitante. C’è la punta dell’erezione di Ichigo che preme contro la sua mentre si masturbano a vicenda, con una metodica lentezza che toglie il fiato. C’è la sua bocca premuta contro l’orecchio che ansima pesantemente e c’è la sensazione del suo corpo caldo sotto le dita che sembra aspettare solo e soltanto lui.

«Ichigo…».

Il mormorio di Norioji è una preghiera impossibile da non recitare ora che non c’è centimetro della sua pelle che non frema all’idea di un contatto più profondo e appassionato. Una preghiera a cui Ichigo sembra rispondere accoratamente, quando le dita del ragazzo affondano fino alle nocche, violandolo tanto nell’intimo che già vede le stelle dietro gli occhi chiusi.

«Sì… Norioji…».

Sono due parole, due paroline soltanto che hanno più significato di ogni complicato discorso. Norioji ha bisogno di quell’assenso, ne ha bisogno persino adesso che sfila le dita e si lascia spogliare da un paio di mani impazienti; persino adesso che si sporge e lo spoglia a sua volta, ritrovandoselo ginocchioni sopra di lui.

È bello, è l’essere più bello che abbia mai visto e possono obiettare ciò che vogliono, non c’è nessun altro che potrebbe amare con la stessa intensità. Dove li trova altri due occhi così castani e così tristi che lo fissano aspettando soltanto una sua mossa? Gli tende una mano, si fa raggiungere e ricominciano a baciarsi, tutti e due completamente nudi, finalmente in grado di percepire sotto le dita il corpo dell’altro senza alcuna interruzione. Sono impacciati anche mentre si accarezzano, si toccano e si strusciano l’uno contro l’altro rimandando l’inevitabile solo di un altro po’.

Solo finché Ichigo preme troppo contro di lui e Norioji è costretto a stringerlo delicatamente rinnovando la sua preghiera. È straniante e straziante il momento in cui lo sente puntellarsi sulle ginocchia e contro le sue spalle, calandosi su di lui stretto in una morsa gentile che un po’ lo trattiene e un po’ lo guida. È ancora più straziante l’istante in cui si fondono l’uno nell’altro e Norioji osserva rapito il proprio sesso scomparire centimetro dopo centimetro fra le cosce dello Shinigami e boccheggia senza fiato, oppresso da quella visione e dalla sensazione bollente che l’accompagna.

Domare l’istinto che lo spinge a muoversi all’improvviso è questione difficile e pesante ma Ichigo, per fortuna, è notevolmente più impaziente di lui e non si dà molto tempo per adattarsi alla sua presenza. È molto meglio ed è molto più complicato di due semplici dita e ogni volta la sensazione di completezza che lo assale è più devastante. Com’è suo Norioji in questo momento, com’è disperatamente unito a lui, sotto il suo controllo, sotto la sua protezione, lontano da tutti i pericoli, concentrato solo su loro due.

Ichigo si struscia contro di lui in un rapido accenno e il ragazzo lo segue subito, sollevando i fianchi e assestandogli la prima spinta. Sono mosse profonde, le sue, affondi lenti che sembrano dati con l’unico scopo di colpire un punto ben preciso e procurargli il maggior piacere possibile. Si prende sempre cura di lui, lo Shinigami socchiude gli occhi e fissa il suo torace nudo che si alza e si abbassa incessantemente, mentre si lascia portare dal suo ritmo senza troppo pianificare.

Sono una, due, tre le spinte che gli regala, potrebbe persino contarle ma non è certo questo che importa. Gli importa solo che nessun movimento vada sprecato, che tutto l’impegno di Norioji venga ripagato con altrettanta dedizione. Quasi s’impala testardamente su di lui pur di costringerlo a diventare più rapido, ad assecondare anche il proprio desiderio ma ha di fronte a sé un compagno altrettanto testardo. Non si dà per vinto e continua a puntellarsi sulle ginocchia, sollevandosi fin quasi a sfilarsi da lui per poi tornare a riprenderlo tutto, sempre più a fondo e con sempre maggior forza.

Il suo sguardo resta sempre puntato su quelle due iridi ambrate, illanguidite dall’emozione, che lo ricambiano con un’occhiata timida ma non meno bruciante. C’è tutta la voglia di Norioji, tutte le parole che gli rivolge e quelle che troppo spesso omette di confidargli. C’è così tanto nei suoi occhi che Ichigo si china, inarcando la schiena per una spinta particolarmente efficace, e riprende a baciarlo e a quel punto l’amico quasi impazzisce, lo abbraccia in una stretta possessiva, struscia la pancia contro il suo membro teso e lo avverte rabbrividire fortissimo contro le sue labbra.

Finiscono per ribaltarsi su un fianco, i palmi di Norioji premuti sulle sue natiche che lo bloccano, per non lasciarlo scappare via, e poi Ichigo si ritrova di schiena contro il parquet e con il torace ampio dell’amico che grava sul suo e quasi lo schiaccia. È difficile che si ritrovino in quella posizione, a Norioji non piace stare sopra, ha sempre l’assurdo timore di opprimerlo. Fa caldo, caldissimo, c’è tutta l’afa estiva che striscia dalle intercapedini delle persiane e si appiccica ai loro corpi sudati, rendendo ogni movimento più complicato, eppure lo Shinigami trova quel contatto così piacevole da perderci la testa.

Vuole restarci, incollato alla sua pelle, vuole sentirlo premere contro di lui fino a confondere il battito del proprio cuore con il suo e Norioji per una volta non riesce a fermarsi. Norioji non riesce a chiedere scusa, continua solo a fissarlo e lo tiene per le cosce mentre ricomincia a spingersi, a fondo ma questa volta più veloce, e s’incassa completamente fra le sue gambe.

Le mani di Ichigo vagano sulla schiena, palpano, torturano la pelle e poi raggiungono i fianchi, fino a premere spasmodicamente il suo bacino perché si muova più in fretta e con più decisione. La bocca di Norioji risale lungo il suo collo, sfiora la giugulare e poi è la sua lingua a farsi strada, a sollecitare i nervi, a tendere i muscoli. Si lascia accarezzare, gli sfiora una tempia e gli morde il lobo a sua volta, strappandogli un sussulto e una spinta più forte delle altre, subito rimpiazzata da uno “scusa” esalato contro la bocca prima dell’inevitabile bacio che li lascia ancor più boccheggianti di prima.

Norioji decide di farsi perdonare come può e fa scivolare una mano fra i loro corpi stretti all’inverosimile, cercando e trovando la sua erezione tesa dolorosamente dalle sollecitazioni continue. La impugna forte, la tasta sotto i polpastrelli e s’impegna a stuzzicarla con una dedizione assurda, perché Ichigo si concentri su quella sensazione e non sul modo in cui continua a entrargli dentro, in un impeto che è sempre più difficile imbrigliare e tenere a bada.

Funziona, a giudicare da come rabbrividisce, da come si stringe ancora di più a lui e contrae ogni muscolo possibile intrappolandolo deliziosamente bene e soffocandolo mentre gli si seppellisce dentro sempre di più a ogni affondo.

Ci sono i gemiti, alti e concitati, che riempiono la quiete della stanza e sopravanzano ogni altro rumore, anche il frinire delle cicale, c’è il torpore solitario di un pomeriggio d’Agosto che li sospende in un amplesso senza fine, in cui non capiscono più dove finisca il corpo dell’uno e dove inizi quello dell’altro. C’è la voce di Norioji che chiama e i sospiri di Ichigo che rispondono.

Ci sono loro e basta e lo Shinigami inspira l’estate a pieni polmoni quando le spinte del ragazzo si fanno quasi frenetiche ma sempre dolcissime e raggiungono il punto di non ritorno. Non resta che guardarsi fisso negli occhi, non resta che cercare l’orgasmo imminente nel volto deformato dal piacere dell’altro e lasciarsi andare quando arriva, inaspettato e devastante come sempre.

Ichigo inarca la schiena ed è costretto a chiudere gli occhi, non ce la fa a sopportare il peso dell’emozione fortissima che lo invade e lo scuote dalla nuca propagandosi rapido fino alle mani premute sui fianchi dell’altro, alle gambe che tremano – e grazie al cielo sono distesi o non avrebbe retto – fino a scaricarsi in un unico punto, sporcando la pancia del compagno.

Solo a quel punto Norioji si rilassa e si lascia andare, si permette una spinta un po’ più forte e poi non riesce più a controllarsi, è tutto semplicemente troppo e c’è il corpo di Kurosaki che è caldissimo e lo avvolge in un abbraccio di muscoli contratti e tesi alla cui morsa sarebbe un peccato mortale non arrendersi. Norioji viene e vorrebbe non essere così _irrispettoso_. Viene e lo riempie di sé, dei suoi umori, del suo calore e non è soltanto una sensazione fisica ma un indescrivibile benessere interiore che invade Ichigo e copre e colma tutta la solitudine in un istante. È un istante in cui Norioji si perde totalmente e non si sente più sciocco ma finalmente vicinissimo all’uomo che ama, così tanto da potergli quasi toccare il cuore.

Si sospende incerto sui gomiti e lo osserva nella penombra, la visuale ancora pesantemente sfocata, mentre Ichigo riprende fiato sotto di lui con le mani aggrappate ancora alla sua schiena e la bocca schiusa a mangiare più aria possibile. La percezione del caldo, del sudore, della stanchezza lo assalgono all’improvviso ma Norioji mette tutto da parte.

«Stai… bene?» sussurra sull’ovvio e Ichigo gli risponde annuendo senza fiato.

«Benissimo…».

Ed è vero, è tutto dannatamente vero, sta benissimo e fosse per lui ricomincerebbe subito ma Norioji gli depone un bacio castissimo sulla guancia e si sfila piano, per poi stendersi su un fianco e restare a osservarlo timidamente, quasi temesse di importunarlo troppo. Ichigo si dà appena il tempo di stropicciarsi il viso con una mano e lo segue, voltandosi verso di lui e appoggiando le braccia sulle sue spalle.

«Uhm…» borbotta sommessamente e preme la fronte contro la sua, nel tentativo di trovare un argomento qualsiasi per sconfiggere l’imbarazzo e riportare rapidamente la situazione alla normalità. Per tutta risposta Norioji arrossisce e gli cinge la vita in un abbraccio leggero, rinunciando a rispondere al suo sussurro con una replica intelligibile quando la bocca di Ichigo si posa sulla sua in un bacio languido e lento che non fa che aumentare la sensazione di torpore che s’impadronisce dei loro corpi stanchi e sudati.

«Possiamo rinchiuderci al centro commerciale… sai, per il caldo…».

Ichigo butta quella proposta molto casualmente, non ha alcuna voglia di ficcarsi in qualche posto affollato di gente ma gli dà fastidio l’idea che Norioji debba patire il caldo soltanto per fare compagnia a lui. Preferirebbe continuare a trascorrere il pomeriggio da solo con lui ma gli sembra spaventosamente egoista il pensiero di volerselo tenere tutto e solo per sé.

«Sto bene così…» replica il ragazzo scuotendo la testa e non c’è ombra di menzogna nella sua voce.

Anche il caldo diventa un problema secondario di fronte alla bellezza di quei pomeriggi estivi solitari e pacifici in cui ha persino il tempo di stargli accanto, proprio come ora, e fissarlo senza neanche parlare. Avrebbe tante cose da dirgli, tanti pensieri e sentimenti che rischiano di evaporare come neve al sole a pronunciarli a voce troppo alta.

C’è tempo, è quello che si ripete sfiorandogli i corti capelli arancioni quando Ichigo si stacca e preme una guancia contro la sua. C’è tempo e quell’idea gli dà speranza, perché vorrà dire che supereranno anche la guerra, sopravvivranno a ogni nemico gli si parerà dinnanzi e arriverà finalmente il giorno in cui non dovranno più rifugiarsi in un afoso pomeriggio d’estate per restare l’uno accanto all’altro ad ascoltarsi semplicemente respirare, affidando al silenzio tutto quello che non possono dire a parole.


End file.
